


Nervous

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Nightmare, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Wedding, You are the OC darling!, ahhhh you're marrying kylo, but he's nervous, don't worry this has a happy ending, kylo is the one who has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a nightmare the night before his wedding. Minutes before the wedding starts, he's really nervous. You have to go and comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back…kinda. I’m busy packing things up for college so I’ll try to squeeze in some writing here and there. I left your hair, dress, and makeup up to you. :)  
> **An anon requested this on tumblr**

_“Kylo?” He heard (name) said. Kylo was running through the trees to find her. It was dark, snowy, and cold._

_“Kylo!” She screamed. He turned around and he was face to face with her. Her eyes were wide and full of tears. He looked down and saw a blue lightsaber through her chest._

_She had enough strength to lift her arm and touch his lips with her finger. The light saber turned off and she fell to the ground. Kylo was too shock to move. He looked up and saw the scavenger girl. He looked down and saw her lifeless body on the floor, blood coming out of her chest._

Kylo stood straight up in bed. He felt the sweat dripping down his forehead and he was breathing heavy. He looked around his dark room. He notice that you weren’t in bed. 

There was a loud knock on his door. “Ren! I hope you are up!” Hux said, who slammed his door open. “Do you know what time it is? Do you know we are off schedule! I told you a million times last night not to sleep in!” He notice Kylo was sweating. “Are you okay?” 

“I had a nightmare,” Kylo said, trying to make it like it was no big deal. “Why are off schedule? What’s going on?” 

Hux closed his eyes. “Ren you idiot, it’s your wedding day,” Before Hux can continue, A Stormtrooper walked in with Kylo’s wedding attire, which was his normal robes and mask. “Now get out of bed. We have to eat quickly, you have to shower, then we’ll do your hair, get you ready and-” 

“Wait-” Kylo cut Hux off. “Do you know where (name) is?” 

“Ren, she spent the night with Phasma, remember? Some of the female troopers threw her a party. Plus, you can’t see her until the ceremony.” Hux then continued on about today’s schedule. Kylo relax a little bit because he knew you were safe. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After drinking some wine, Phasma lead you to her bedroom where your dress laid. She helped you get your dress on. Phasma did your hair as well. After she was done, you turned around in and looked in the mirror. 

You gasped. “Phasma! You did a wonderful job!” 

She smiled. “Like it?” She wasn’t going to wear her armor for the wedding. You made Phasma your maid of honor for your wedding. She was wearing a simple black dress with her blonde hair curled. 

“Like it? I love it!” You hugged her. 

“I think Kylo is going to pee his pants when he sees you.” She says. You both laughed out loud. You decided to rehearse your vows for a little bit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“....I can’t do this.” 

“Ren, we have this place secured. No one is coming in.” 

Kylo stopped. “Are you sure?” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “For the 50th time today yes! It’s your wedding, you shouldn’t be nervous. I think (name) should be the nervous one here...if at all…” 

“Still…” 

Hux and Kylo were in a small meeting room. Hux watched as Kylo began pacing back and forth around the room. Kylo made Hux his best man for the wedding. 

Kylo had excitement and joy for the wedding. He was marrying the love of his life: (name)(Last name). He could’ve been more happy knowing he was going to rule the galaxy with her one day. The only problem was that the nightmare was still haunting him.

“You don’t understand Hux! What if the resistance bust in and crash the wedding? What if they take (name)? What if they hurt her?” He began running his hands through his hair. 

Hux stopped him. “Sit,” Kylo listened and sat in a chair closest to him. Hux walked over to him and began fixing his hair. “Listen Ren, The Resistance will NOT come and ruin your special day.”

“Okay...but what if I screw up? What if I screw up our vows? What if I fall when I walk up the altar? What if I pass out? What if (name) doesn’t want to marry me anymore…?” 

Hux was finish fixing Kylo’s hair. “I swear nothing is going to happen. No one is going to pass out. You have your vows memorized. (name) really wants to marry you. Now, Kylo, can you please stop freaking out.” 

“I-I can’t! You can’t promise that! I need to go…” 

Hux got in front of Kylo. “Okay, okay, calm down and hold on a sec. I’m going to get (name). She can talk to you for a little bit, okay?” Hux offered Kylo, and he rushed out of the room to head over to Phasma quarters. Kylo was shaky. He didn’t want you to get hurt. He didn’t want to ruin your special day. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Phasma was touching you up. Making sure your hair wasn’t going to fall apart during the ceremony. You were saying your vows out loud to make sure you had it word for word. Phasma knew a female stormtrooper who was really good at makeup. Your makeup was done carefully and perfectly. 

“Are you sure Kylo is okay?” Phasma asked out of the blue. 

“What?”

“I mean, He’s been funny all week. I think he only gotten worse. You don’t think he’s going to pass out?” Before you could say anything the door swung open and Hux stomped in. 

Phasma crossed her arms. “Uh, out.” 

“Uh, no. I need to speak with Miss (name) real quick.” 

“Out.” 

“It’s okay Phasma. Is everything okay Hux?”  
“Kylo...You look really nice by the way...It’s about Kylo,” Hux started. You quickly ran up to him. “He keeps say ‘what if I pass out and What if the Resistance breaks in.’” You rushed out of the room with Hux following. 

“He can’t see you!” You heard Phasma. “Hux, Don’t let him see her in the dress!”

“I won’t!” Hux shouted back. “He just freaking the hell out right now. I think it’s better if you calm him down.” 

“When does the wedding start?” You were power walking in your heels. 

Hux was trying to catch up with you. “10 minutes.” 

You stopped and turn around to face him. “I’ll handle it from here. Now go and make sure everything is ready.” He smiled and nodded you for good luck. You made your way up to the room where Kylo was in. 

“Kylo? How you holding up? Can I come in?” You asked. You press one hand on the door and place the other one on the door knob. You try to open the door, but it was locked. 

“Not feeling great...I can’t do this (name).” You heard Kylo.

You try to open the door again. “Can I come in?” 

“Can’t. Rules are Rules. The bride and groom can’t see each other before the wedding.” Kylo replied. Kylo was big on traditions. He really didn’t want to see you in your dress before the wedding, it would ruin the surprise. 

You were thinking. You only had 7 minutes before the wedding started. An idea came across your mind. “Turn around and face the wall or something...I need to talk to you love,” you heard the door unlock. “Can I come in now?” 

“Yes.” 

You opened the door. You walked up and hugged Kylo from behind. “Now, tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I’m afraid the Resistance will come in and ruin everything. What if they destroy the base again? What if I lose you? What if they take you away from me? Or- or- What if I screw up big time? I know how much this day means to you. I don’t want to ruin it! What if I pass out or ruin the vows? What if You pass out?” Kylo said. You hugged him even more tighter. 

“Ben, Nobody is coming and ruin our special day. We won’t pass out, I promise. We practice our vows a thousand and thousand times.” You started to rub his shoulder. 

“But-” 

“No buts! Now Listen, nothing bad will happen. We’re going to be fine. In 3 minutes, you're going to walk down that altar. In 8 minutes, I’m going to walk down that altar. In one hour we’re going to be married. After the ceremony, we’re going to eat tons and tons of cake, we’ll dance, and then we’ll have our honeymoon. By tomorrow, It’ll be us, some wine, and the big city. All the days off we have, all alone and no one will be bothering us. It’ll just be me and you.” She felt Kylo relaxing a little bit. Her job here was done. 

“I am excited for that honeymoon.” He laughed, which made you smirk. All of Kylo’s worrying was going away. He was ready to marry the love of his life. 

“Close your eyes and turn around.” 

“Why?”

“Just do it.” 

He closed his eyes and slowly began moving around. 

“I hope they’re closed, Benjamin.” She said with a giggle. She knows that Kylo likes to peek. 

“They are, They are.” 

She giggled again. “Keep this a secret. I don’t want Phasma to get mad.” 

“What? Why-” he was cut off by your lips. It lasted a couple of seconds before you broke away. You made your way to the door. 

“See you in a couple of minutes!” 

Kylo turned around and saw that she was gone. He touched his lips and smiled. He was more calm and his problems were gone.  
“I’ll see you too.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Kylo Ren, Do you take (Name)(Last name) to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse?” 

“I do.” Kylo smiled. 

“(Name)(Last name), Do you take Kylo Ren to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse?” 

“I do.” You smiled. 

The pastor turn back to Kylo. 

Do you promise to love her? To care for her? To comfort her through difficult times? Do you promise to do all of this as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Kylo said. 

The pastor turn back to you. “Do you promise to love him? To care for him? To comfort him through difficult times? Do you promise to do all of this as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” You said. 

“Very well. The rings please,” Hux gave you and Kylo the rings. “Now, please exchange Rings.” 

After putting the rings on, The pastor smiled at the both of you. “ I now pronounce you husband and wife,” He turned to Kylo. “You may now kiss your bride.” 

The whole room cheered as Kylo kissed you. After a couple of seconds, you pulled away and faced the crowd. Everyone was clapping and tearing up. Hux was giving you a thumbs up and Phasma had tears of joy in her eyes. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ren!” The pastor cheered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
After the reception, people said their goodbyes. You and kylo were making your way back to your shared room. You weren’t leaving for your honeymoon until early in the morning. 

You were sitting on the bed, still in your wedding dress, waiting for Kylo.

Kylo came in with two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Well, we’re married.” 

A big smile appeared on your face. “You were worried for no reason.” 

Kylo shrugged it off. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine. I was a little nervous too.” 

Kylo handed you your glass and you began to drink it. You felt Kylo’s lips against your neck. 

He pulled away and looked at you in the eye. “You know what’s next right?” 

“Honeymoon?”

He smiled. “Honeymoon.” 

You know where he was going with this. “You know Ben...Why wait?” 

“I like the way you think Mrs. Ren.” 

Kylo pulled you in for a passionate kiss. It was going to be you and him for awhile. 

Why wait for tomorrow to start your honeymoon?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I actually listen to ‘the wedding song’ from The Corpse Bride while writing this, lol. Thank you for reading!


End file.
